Promise Me
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: Tails and Cream have gotten really close over the years but when Cream is kidnapped by Dr.Eggman Tails does everything he can to save her from Eggman's evil plans.Please R&R if read thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Sonic The Hedgehog. Thank you! R&R Okay thanks 3

* * *

Chapter One

Cream walked into the house throwing her book bag on the table right as you walked in, her mom Vanilla was probably sleeping or shopping with her boyfriend Victor.

"Mom, you home?" Cream shouted walking down the hall her bunny ears flopping as she did so, "I guess not," she said quietly to her self then walked over to her room, changed out her school uniform and into a summer dress then slipped on some sandals and ran out the door her purse in one hand. She was planning on going to Tails, Sonic, Knuckles place but she then got side tracked as she made her way for the beach. Cheese was s flying behind people from all directions watching Cream ignored them as she got to the boardwalk; the water was a really light blue color the color she loved so much. She sat down and dangled her feet as she watched the water ripple back and fourth. She pulled out her camera and started to take pictures of the water, she loved photography and anything about the water. She turned her camera on and positioned it to the right angle but before she captured the picture she heard the wood of the bridge creek someone was walking towards her she grew stiff then saw the shadow move in the water but before she could say anything a soft paw was placed around her neck, she knew who it was.

"It's beautiful huh Tails," Her voice said softly she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Just as beautiful as you," Tails said sweetly kissing her cheek "Actually your more beautiful," he smiled.

Cream knew she was blushing but she just smiled, "You're too sweet," she smiled taking her head off his shoulder to take a picture of the beautiful ocean.

"Come on lets go eat something," Tails said standing up, Cream placed her camera back in her camera case then stood up.

"Lets get chili dogs Sonic would love that," Cream laughed Tails smiled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of soup or salad or something just you and me." Tails explained as he and Cream walked off the bridge and too the boardwalk.

"Good idea," Cream agreed grabbing Tails hand he squeezed hers tightly.

They walked about a block before they got to a restaurant called In the Kitchen, Cream's favorite.

A soon as they got there a waiter took them to a table, "Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah Apple Juice for both of us please," Tails answered as the waiter wrote it down, she then gave them the menus and set off for their drinks.

"I think I'm going to get a salad with extra carrots and ranch dressing oh and some bread," Cream laughed looking at the menu over.

"I'm getting the same but no carrots and no ranch Italian is better," Tails smiled closing his menu and placing it on the table.

"So did you get your test back?" Tails asked trying to keep a conversation with the tension that was in the air.

"Yeah I got a B," Cream began looking at the ceiling "He said I didn't try as hard as I could have," Cream sighed looking at Tails.

"Well come over after were done eating and I can tutor you a little," Tails offered placing his hand on hers, she blushed then looked away.

"Here are your drinks can I take your order," The waitress asked as she pulled a pen and a pad of paper out of her pocket.

"I want a garden salad extra carrots, ranch dressing and some French bread," Cream ordered closing her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"And you," she asked looking at Tails.

"A Caesar salad with some French bread also please," He then handed the waitress the menu and she walked away.

"So Tails any new inventions?" Cream asked trying to start a conversation; he had to think before he could answer.

"Well I started adding more features on the Tornado and yeah," Tails laughed nervously.

_How come whenever I'm with her I get so nervous I guess it's because I like her so much. _Tails was always the shy guy but Cream was always the shy girl it's what makes them a perfect match for each other

_He's so cute and he likes me! Then why do I feel so nervous when I'm with him?_ Cream thought as she looked at him his blue eyes sparkling, he was staring back a tense moment that needed to end, thankfully the food game at that moment.

"Enjoy your lunch," the waitress said as she placed there food on the table "Can I get you anything?" she asked before leaving.

"No I don't think so thank you," Cream said the waitress smiled then left.

"Yay a lot of carrots, here Cheese," Cheese sat in the seat next to Cream he was sleeping.

"Chao" he said sheepishly taking a carrot then lying back down.

"Hm he must be tired, is your food good?" Cream asked Tails he smiled then looked up.

"Yeah want some?" he asked digging the fork into the food, Cream moved her head close to his he then put the fork in her mouth.

"That's good," she smiled and pulled back, she was blushing as usual.

They finished their food and left the restaurant around 4 o'clock just in time to get to Tails place before Sonic or Knuckles gets there which gives Tails and Cream some time alone.

"So how are all your other classes? What's your grade in English?" Tails asked Cream trying to keep conversation again as they walked to the Mansion or at least that's what Tails Sonic and Knuckles called it Cream always got lost when ever she went there though, she lived with her mom Vanilla and Amy.

"In English I have an A plus, Science have at least a C and the others are electives so an A most likely," Cream admitted shyly "What about you?" She asked Tails she knew he had A's in everything.

"Well English A plus also, Science A, Mechanics of course A plus and Gym A plus," Tails nodded Cream just looked at him many thoughts running through her mind.

_Smart, good looking and athletic he's to good for me! _ Cream cried in her mind, _Grr I really want to kiss him._ Cream walked at a fast pace Cheese bouncing in her arms.

"Are you in a hurry? Or something," Tails asked as soon as he saw Cream jog a little.

"No I just have to use the bathroom and I can see the house from here," she lied looking at him.

"Well you want to race then?" Tails tilted his head to the side looking at her a cute look on his face.

"Ok I guess no flying though Cheese is sleeping," Cream agreed stopping as Tails did.

"Ok, 1." They both put one foot in front of the other "2" a pause "3" they then shouted at the same.

They both started to run as fast as they could Cream in the lead slightly, Tails then went past her. They neared the house Tails in the lead, Cream shortly behind she then decided to stop and jog the rest of the way. She approached the house and started to run Tails was already at the door, as she ran she closed her eyes then opening them she ran right into Tails arms falling.

"Woo be careful," he chuckled helping her up right then she moved closer as he did. Their noses touching Cream then leaned in farther; they kissed a long passionate kiss that was long needed.

End of Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tails opened the door to the mansion after they finished the kiss he was in a good mood now as was Cream.

"Right this way," Tails said pointing into the house and down a long hallway, Cream exchanged looks with him then started to walk forward. Cream soon got to the living room and saw a long blue figure sleeping on the couch.

"Um Mr. Sonic," Cream whispered quietly pushing Sonic to wake up "Mr. Sonic!" she then shouted, he sat up quickly then looked at Cream.

"What the hell?" He shrieked looking up at Cream "Why are you-" Sonic was about to ask why she was there but then he saw Tails walk in "Oh I get it now," Sonic winked at Tails then got up.

Sonic walked by Tails and whispered in his ear "Good luck man," he chuckled walking to his own room.

"So let's start our homework," Tails offered as he moved over a blanket on the couch so Cream could sit down.

Cream took her bag off and pulled out a notebook as she sat down "So what should we start with?" Cream asked placing the book on her lap.

"Ok we can start with the Riemann Shortcut," Tails insisted as he picked a text book of the floor "Always have it close but its' usually in the lab," He laughed opening it up to a page.

"Ok what don't you understand?" Tails asked Cream she thought for a second then pointed to a problem in the book "Ok so you don't understand how to find P?" Tails asked writing down a problem on the scratch paper inside his notebook "Try it," He handed the notebook to Cream she looked at and started to do the math.

"Is that right?" She asked handing him the paper back, it hand an answer and work in small neat handwriting.

"Yeah its write except you did this part wrong but you still got the right answer," He checked the problem them smiled at her.

"Oh good," Cream smiled she wasn't acting dumb per say she was just not thinking straight.

Cream pulled out her language arts folder and pulled out a worksheet "Ok I will do number 1,3,5,7,9,11 you can do 2, 4, 6, 8, 10." Cream requested as she pushed lead out of her pencil.

"Ok," Tails agreed writing down the answer to the problems one by one in a fast amount of time, by the time he was done Cream was only on number 7.

"Your too fast," She laughed looking at his paper he just nodded and smiled.

"I think number 5 is wrong let me see," Tails put his hand on the paper and moved closer to her. He started to write on the page he then looked up and they were face to face. Cream could hear heavy breathing and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Tails moved in hoping to kiss her again but she turned away her face a dark shade of pink she then stood up.

"Thanks for the help but I think I should err-go" Cream mumbled walking away Tails followed her to the door "Thanks for coming over I guess I'll see you at school," he frowned he wanted to kiss her again but she seemed to afraid which made him really upset with the fact.

"Ok bye," Cream walked out of the house Cheese in her hands he was still sleeping after the whole fact.

Cream watched as Tails shut the door she then started to run tears streaming down her face, the rabbit ran as fast as she could people in every direction staring as she did so. She then came to a stop as she pasted the beach she walked to the sand and feel to the floor tears streaming down her face.

"Chao," Cheese squealed looking at his depressed owner "Chao," he repeated.

"Oh Cheese I did something terribly stupid how could I," she sobbed her face in her hands now.

"Chao," Cheese said soothingly Cream looked at him and smiled pulling him close.

"Thanks Cheese," She smiled "Lets go home," She stood up and walked the rest of the way her eyes puffy and red.

"So Tails how'd it go?" Sonic asked his sad looking buddy who was in his lab now trying to take his emotions out on his inventions.

"Not so good I guess," Tails admitted a tear falling from his own face "I wanted to kiss her again but she ran. Does she hate me?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Umm no she just got a little nervous she really likes you ya know she always had," Sonic spoke words of wisdom as he put his hand on Tails back "Trust me I know this stuff just see who I'm dealing with," Just then a loud slamming noise was heard from the living room.

"SONIC!" It was Amy's loud voice she was heading toward Sonics room which was right next to the lab across from Tails's room

"Oh yeah," Tails smiled a weak smile and Sonic left the room trying to stop Amy before she entertained his room.

Tails thought about what Sonic said and started to work on his new invention the L.R 2000, a laser ray in which would help on his airplane the Tornado. As he worked on it he keep seeing the events that happened that afternoon over and over again from the lunch from the race to the kiss and to the running of the love of his life. Tails was always the shy one but Cream was always shyer she always whispered or mumbled whatever she was gonna say that's what Tails likes about her how cute she looked when she smiled or how cute she looked when she blushed her whole appearance and personality made Tails smile. Tails was lost in a train of thought when Sonic came back into the lab Amy following.

"Tails Sonic told me about what happened between you and Cream," Amy chattered Tails barely listing.

"Oh you did now," Tails looked at Sonic, a _I'm gonna kill you_ look on his face, Sonic shrugged then turned away.

"I'll talk to her tonight don't worry," Amy smiled then walking away "Bye Tails," she then kissed Sonic and left the room.

"You know the only reason I told her is because her and Cream are friends right?" Sonic asked Tails making sure he knew why he had said something.

"Yeah I know, say where is Knux?" Tails wondered looking at the screen not paying attention to Sonics thinking face.

"I do not know," Sonic raised an eyebrow as he responded to Tails question "With Rouge somewhere I would assume," he shrugged looking down at the laser Tails was working on.

"What's that for anyway?" Sonic asked the question that was burning inside of him to ask since he first saw it.

"It's a laser to break through walls and stuff when were in the Tornado or something I don't even know," Tails admitted laying his wrench down then placing his head on the counter.

"Oh will don't think to hard about what happened today ok?" Sonic suggested walking out of the lab for the third time "I'm hungry gonna make chili dogs you want one?" Sonic asked before leaving the room.

"Just save me one thanks," Tails answered picking his head off the counter and started working on the laser again.

"Ok," Sonic laughed before shutting the door of the lab.

"Mom are you home now?" Cream asked walking into the house, her mom sat with Victor on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh honey your home!" Vanilla shrieked standing up "Where have you been?" She asked pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I was with Tails," Cream muttered as her mom let go, she walked a way.

"Ok well dinner will be done soon are you hungry?" Vanilla asked her daughter before heading back to the couch.

"Not really but I think I'm gonna take a shower than finish my homework then go to bed, where's Amy?" Cream wondered as she headed towards her bedroom.

"With Sonic I think," her mom answered before she walked away from earshot.

"Cheese I'll be back I'm gonna go shower," Cream put the Chao on the bed and walked to her drawers pulled out a pair of pink underwear and a bright pink t shirt and a pair of shorts. She then walked out of the room and into the bathroom. When Cream got inside the bathroom she shut the door and pulled off her pink dress then bra and underwear in suite and stepped into the warm shower, she liked the way the water felt against her fur it was soothing.

"Why did I leave?" She asked herself feeling her heartbreak a little she also keep seeing the events that went on that day in her head over and over again. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds then she opened her eyes and the tears fell down one by one.

When she finished her shower she started to work on her homework Cheese awake now and flying around.

"Cheese I really need to finish my homework," Cream cried Cheese looked at her with a sad look on his face "Ok fine I'll do my homework on the swing," She smiled at the Chao and opened up the door grabbing her bag off the bed and following the chao out the door.

When they got outside the chao started to fly and circles he was laughing Cream just smiled and continued working as she put the pen to the paper she saw the scene of her and Tails in the living room over and over again, she tried to shake it off but the feeling wouldn't go away, She had to kiss him next time or she would feel super bad. Cream walked into the house about an hour later and saw her mom and Victor sweetly sleeping on each others shoulders a warm smile crossed Creams face when she walked by.

"Where's Amy?" She asked herself aloud as she passed Amy's room "I guess with Sonic still." Cream entered her room Cheese asleep in her arms again she laid him on his little bed then turned the light off and laid in her bed, she knew what she was going to dream about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cream sat on the steps of the high school flipping through a magazine waiting for the bell to ring.

"Cream, there you are," A perky cat called from the street it was Lola one of Creams best friends, she started walking towards Cream. "Anything new happen with you and him?" Lola asked looking over to the fox that was against the wall nearby talking to some of his own friends.

"Well we went to lunch and well that's it really," Cream lied to her friend Lola tilted her head.

"That's all really?" Lola asked Cream didn't really want to tell Lola all of what happened in front of a lot of people plus she still felt bad about it.

"Ok that's not the only think that happened," Cream whispered in Lola's ear "He tried kissing me and I ran away," Cream admitted a frown forming on Lola's face.

"Ohmigosh Cream, What happened exactly?" Lola asked a little too loud Cream gave her a look she know the fox was out of earshot but she still didn't want her to be loud about it.

"Well we went to his house he was tutoring me in math and then we got close we almost kissed but I left I ran actually I feel really stupid," Cream cried looking at the steps.

"Cream," A male's voice said from the opposite side of her where Lola wasn't standing.

"Oh hi Tails," Cream said softly as the young fox sat down next to her.

"Lola, can I talk to Cream alone? Please," Tails asked Lola as he sat down.

"Oh yeah sure I'll see you in Pre-Calculus Cream," Lola waved before leaving the stairs and walking in the other direction.

"Look Tails I'm really sorry about yesterday," Cream admitted before she even knew what Tails wanted to talk about.

"It's ok, it's just I really wanted to kiss you one more time," Tails said looking down at his feet Cream stroked the side of Tails face.

"There's a lot of other kisses to come I promise," Cream smiled leaning her head on Tails shoulder. Soon the bell rang; Tails and Cream had to go their separate ways.

"I have to go to biology I will see you later," Cream hugged Tails and walked the opposite directions turning around half way to watch the fox walk away.

Cream sat on the swing in the backyard finishing her homework as Cheese played in the sky.

_Tails kissed Cream hard on the lips heavy breathing coming from Cream each time he let go; she pushed him against the wall- _

Creams mind wandered as she looked into the sky, her fantasies wanting to come alive. Amy walked behind an out of focused Cream hoping to scare her.

"Hey Cream!" Amy shouted placing her hands on Creams shoulders, Cream shouted loudly.

"Amy! You scared me!" Cream gasped as Amy sat down next to her.

"You were thinking of Tails huh that's why you weren't listing," Amy laughed moving the books out from under her feet.

"So, anyway what's up?" Cream asked crossing her legs.

"I want to know what happened yesterday between you and Tails," Amy asked Cream's flushed then turned away "Come on you know you want to tell me," Amy smiled looking at the rabbit.

"Well we were at his house studying and he tried to kiss me which would have lead to making out which would lead me to getting nervous anyway," Cream admitted looking away Amy laughed.

"You are so cute!" Amy shrieked hugging Cream "You really need to grow up," Amy said seriously letting go of Cream now.

'"What do you mean by that?" Cream asked raising an eyebrow; Amy looked at her young friend then laughed again.

Amy cleared her throat then answered the question "Your sixteen live a little be flirty he is your boyfriend right," Cream sighed then looked at the sky.

"I know it's just I get nervous," Cream frowned Amy put her hand on the rabbits shoulder.

"He is the only person, you, shouldn't be nervous with," Amy pointed out Cream then shrugged.

"I guess your right I mean we've had a connection for a really long time," Cream agreed her smile brightening each time she thought of she and Tails together.

"Be happy live just don't go to to far like I don't know sex," Amy told Cream who had a really big smile plastered on her lips "Your fantasizing right now aren't you?" Amy asked getting of the swing. "Well I'm going to make me some Ramen, want some?" Amy leaned her head to the side.

Cream smiled and then nodded looking forward "Yeah I'd like some I guess me and Cheese should go inside anyway," Cream got off the swing reaching for her books Amy grabbing Cheese then walking into the house.

Tails sat on the kitchen counter as he waited for the macaroni and cheese to finish boiling; he was the one who usual cooked for Sonic, Knuckles and Himself.

"Tails me and Knux both want three dogs," Sonic called as Tails strained the macaroni, when he finished straining he looked at the hot dogs lined up there were six all together three for Sonic and three for Knuckles none for himself.

He soon finished putting together the macaroni and cheese; he put a big spoon full on each plate along with 3 hot dogs.

Tails carried the plates to the leaving room were Sonic and Knuckles were sitting.

"You're not eating?" Knuckles asked as Tails walked to his bedroom.

"Not hungry plus I'm taking Cream to breakfast in the morning," Tails said as he opened the door "Nigh guys," he then called walking inside and then shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cream woke up to an annoying beeping noise she was laying on the floor Amy lying in her bed empty bowls lying next to her.

"What the hell?" she asked picking up the bowls then looking over at Cheese who laid on his side next to Cream. Cream picked up the bowls stood up then walked into the hallway her eyes barley staying open.

She threw the bowls into the dish washer making the water inside splash she squinted looking out the window; she then turned and opened up the fridge, pulled out the milk she then shut the fridge door. She opened cabinet reviling cups pulling one out slowly Cream shut her eyes almost falling backwards.

"Come on Cream stay awake," Cream mused herself as she sat the cup on the counter, picking the milk up afterwards. She walked over to the kitchen table joyous that she could sit down; feeling relaxed enough she took a drink of her milk, noticing at this time that there was a message on the phone. She sighed then stood up again walking over to the phone, fingering a quick password then putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Cream, it's me Tails I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go to breakfast with me at 10? I dunno if you're awake yet or just didn't hear the phone ring. So when you get this message call me back alright, I love you Bye," a grinning Cream looked over at the time 9:30. She quickly dialed Tails number wondering why he didn't call her cell phone.

"Hello, Tails?" Cream asked as soon as she heard the phone pick up, all she heard was laughing knowing that it must not have been Tails.

"Cream, Glad you called back Tails was waiting patently for you almost all morning," Sonic's voice hummed in the phone, Cream rolled her eyes.

"Sonic where's Tails?" Cream asked sitting in the chair were her milk was.

"He is on his way now to pick you up," Sonic laughed Cream nearly coughing up her milk.

"Sonic are you serious?!" Cream shrieked running to her room nearly knocking her milk over. "Amy Wake up!" Cream shouted the phone in her hand.

"What time is it?" Amy asked looking all over the room her eyes barley open.

"Time for you to talk to Sonic," Cream said throwing the phone to a dazed Amy.

Amy put the phone to her ear then left the room her eyes open and her attitude jubilant again. Cream pulled out a green tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts; she then walked to the mirror checking herself out in the mirror, nodding in approval grabbing a bracelet and necklace set out of her top drawer. She then ran to the bathroom her heart beating fast; she picked up the brush first but then sat it down knowing she need to brush her teeth first. She then heard a knock at the door; nearly throwing her tooth brush she spit into the sink rinsed her mouth once more and then ran to the door.

She opened the door slowly seeing Tails on the outside he leaned in for a kiss but she turned away.

"Take a seat, I'll be done getting ready in like five to ten minutes," Cream kissed his cheek then ran back to the bathroom running past Amy who was getting dressed phone still attached to her ear. Cream raised an eyebrow to this but decided to ignore it and walked into the bathroom. She cleaned her face, applied a little bit of make up then some, lip gloss. The Rabbit walked out of the bathroom and into the leaving room where a lonely looking Tails sat on the couch.

"Are you ready?" the young fox asked the girl nodded as she opened the door.

"Amy I'm leaving" Cream called grabbing her bag off the coat rack and closing the door once Tails was out the door.

"So where are we going?" The rabbit asked as Tails opened the door to the car he built on his 16th birthday.

"You have to wait and see," he smiled closing the door as soon as Cream sat down; he quickly walked to the driver side.

They drove out of Cream's drive way making a left to exit of the street and into the city where Creams picnic breakfast awaited.

"Tails seriously where are we going?" The inpatient teen keep asking as she looked out the window Tails just chuckled, shaking his head, Cream huffed the looked out the window some more. Tails stopped the car when they reached a shady empty area. Cream looked at the place with a raised eyebrow.

"We're here," Tails smiled opening Creams door then walking to the trunk of the car popping it open, a picnic basket sitting in the trunk. Cream looked at it a huge smile coming across her face.

"Tails a Picnic!" Cream shouted in joy wanting to give her boyfriend hug but his hands were full a blanket in one hand a picnic basket in the other "Need any help?" the rabbit asked grabbing at the blanket, Tails jerked it out of the way.

"No its fine go find a place where you'd like to sit," Tails smiled pointing the blanket to the empty park area, Cream's eyes glistening as she looked at her surroundings. She walked over to a grassy area beneath a tree deciding it was a perfect place to have her and Tails picnic. The Girl danced in a circle before Tails walked over and placed the blanket on the floor, he patted it out and tried to make it perfect for Cream.

"Tails I love it out here its so amazing," Cream smiled looking at all the trees, birds, the clear sky. "I couldn't have asked for anything better," she grinned kissing the fox lightly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it here," Tails began grabbing the hand of the loving rabbit "Because I couldn't ask for anyone better to bring," he smiled Cream's soft hazel eyes brightened with joy of the boy had said.

"I love you," she said softly kissing him yet again, this time a more passionate kiss.

"I love you too," Tails repeated opening the picnic basket "How about we start breakfast," the fox pulled out a container with pancakes pilled almost to the top perfectly shaped and delicious looking.

"They look so good," Cream commented as the fox pulled them out of the container plates, sitting on the blanket next to the basket, Tails put one on the plate for Cream and then one on another plate for him self.

"Ok I have water bottles with Orange Juice inside of it I know very weird but I didn't want it to spill all over," Tails admitted pulling a water bottle full of Orange Juice for the rabbit.

"Thank you," she thanked him quietly taking a drink, the fox then handed her the plate with the pancakes on it as well as a fork.

"I hope you enjoy it," Tails smiled as Cream took her first bite, a smile forming across her face as soon as she swallowed, Tails was glad she liked them.

"They are wonderful," Cream said after she took her last bite, she took once last swig of the orange juice before she closed the bottle. "What other surprises do you have for me?" she asked watching as the fox put his plate in the picnic basket pulling out what looked like a container full of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Strawberries my dear," he picked up her empty plate and placed it in the basket as well, opening the strawberries after. Cream moved a little closer to him; he placed one in her mouth, the rabbit's eyes closing slightly.

"This is great," Cream pulled a strawberry out in placed it in Tails mouth he's eyes also closing as he chewed it, Cream closed the strawberry container and moved it out of the way as well as the picnic basket, Tails laid on the blanket, Cream laying her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, the morning it really nice out here, we should come here more often," Tails smiled then noticing he was talking to himself, the rabbit was sleeping soundly on his chest his hand on her back he smiled then kissed the cheek of the sleepy girl, he too closed his eyes, sleep needed since he woke up early to prepare everything for her.

Cream and Tails woke up to the annoying buzzing coming from inside Cream's bag it was obviously her cell phone.

"What time is it?" She asked picking up the bag pulling the phone out, the caller id read Amy. "Hello," she said sheepishly into the phone, "Amy slow down! She is what?!" Cream shrieked tears forming in her eyes, "Yeah Tails will take me, tell her I'm coming," Cream cried into the phone shutting it after.

"What's wrong?" The Fox asked getting to his feet as the rabbit tried.

"It's my mom she was in a car accident we have to get to the hospital now!" Cream demanded picking up the picnic basket leaving Tails to get the blanket off the ground; he knew she needed to be at the hospital so he picked the blanket up quickly forgetting about grass and other foliage that was stuck to it.

They hoped into the car and speed off into the city and on their way to the hospital, Cream crying bullets now.

They pulled into the hospital drive way automatically seeing Sonic and Amy in the front. Tails parked as soon as he could, Cream running to Amy, nearly collapsing in each others arms, Vanilla was like Amy's mom and she was always there for Amy.

"Come on lets go inside," Amy said grabbing Cream's hand they walked inside to see a nice looking nurse sitting at the information desk.

"How may I help you girls?" The women asked looking at the tear bitten girls.

"We're looking for Vanilla Rabbit," Cream said as the nurse looked on her computer screen.

"Room 323 Level 3 to the left," The started walking the guys nodded to the nurse as they walked by, they got in the elevator, the boys barley making it on the elevator.

They soon reached the floor a doctor waiting near the elevators.

"Cream Rabbit and Amy Rose?" he asked the two girls as they reached the floor and got out of the elevator.

"Yes?" the girls said at the same time looking at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"We need to talk," The doctor said in a monotone voice, the girls looked at the guys Cream reaching her free hand to Tails he squeezed it before they walked into an office with the doctor. Tears beginning to form in Tails eyes walked over to the chairs and sat down.

"I wonder how bad it is." Sonic asked looking at the floor, "That doctor didn't make things sound good to me," he frowned looking at the roof of the waiting room.

"Yeah I know," Tails murmured looking over at the office were the two girls walked in. Twenty minutes or so later he saw the door open. Cream and Amy walked out.

"What happened?" Tails asked his girlfriend who just ran into his arms, that wasn't a good sign or was it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Rabbit was shaking in Tails is arms; he just gripped her to help her stop shaking.

"They said she has to stay her until she gets better," Amy said her head on Sonic's shoulder; Sonic ran his hand threw her quills hoping it would make her feel better.

"Cream, do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Tails whispered in Cream's ear, she nodded without moving away from his chest.

"Girls would you like to see her?" the doctor asked walking out of the office, Amy nodded then looked at Cream who was now pulling away from Tails.

"Can they go with us?" Cream asked through tears, the doctor nodded walking in the direction of the room. She then grabbed Tails and hand following the doctor path. Amy and Sonic followed after Cream and Tails each step a shakier then the last.

They soon reached the room where Vanilla was resting; Vector sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand.

"Mommy, its Cream." Cream walked over to her mother, Tails standing against the wall Sonic next to him "Mommy I love you please be ok," the rabbit cried reaching for her moms hand, Vector let go instantly.

"Vanilla, I love you too," Amy cried grabbing Vanillas hand opposite of Cream "I will take good care of Cream while you recover, I promise," Amy squeezed the rabbits hand.

Cream shirked the laid her head on her moms shoulder "Mommy I love you so much, you can't leave me. You can't!" The girl cried some more the fox walking behind her.

"I'm glad you guys are here she really wanted to see ya Cream," Vector said placing his hand on Cream's shoulder, she then jerked it away.

"You hurt her!" Cream shouted her anger coming out "You could have killed her! Were you driving?" Vector looked at the girl flushing slightly in the face he'd never seen the rabbit so angry before.

"I…erm…I offered to drive, the guy hit us he hit the passenger side," Vector mumbled looking at the angry look on Cream and Amy's faces. Cream looked up at Vector who on his neck had stitches.

Cream opened her mouth but then closed it noticing the doctor had entered "I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave, we need to do some more tests on her, you can come back tomorrow anytime before eight," the doctor appointed as three nurses walked in smiling at the teens.

"Come on Cream," Tails reached his hand out for her to grab she took and smiled.

"Mommy I love you! I'll be back tomorrow," Cream kissed her mom hand the walked out of the room Amy and Sonic following behind, Vector behind them.

Tails sat on Creams bed looking around the room, as Cream packed about three school outfits into a medium sized suit case.

"I'm glad you're letting me and Amy stay with you guys for awhile," Cream smiled as she threw some underwear and socks into the case.

"No problem," Tails smiled Cream threw the suitcase in the hall then found her place next to Tails on the bed.

"I love you," Cream said leaning her head on Tails shoulder. Tails smiled softly then placed his hand on her stomach moving his fingers gently, Cream then shrieked "Tails stop!" she laughed as he began to tickle her.

She wormed around he still tickling her until he came to a stop, her forehead on his and his lips to hers, they then kissed but what started as a simple kiss became a more passionate kiss and then into a make out kiss.

They were at it for at least ten minutes when Sonic and Amy walked in announcing that they were ready to leave pulling the two teens away from each other.

"Were you guys having fun?" Amy chuckled as the fox and rabbit sat up looking at each other shyly.

"I love you too," Tails whispered finally as they walked out of the room Cream shutting the door softly her moms picture in her hand.

They walked outside to the cars, Tails and Cream in one car Sonic and Amy in the other.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat? We can go to that one hot dog place on the boardwalk," Sonic offered closing his car door, Tails standing outside of it.

"Um sure," Tails agreed walking over to his car, Sonic drifted out of the drive way, flying down the street.

"Thank you," Cream said softly as Tails opened the car door for her yet again.

"Your welcome," Tails smiled walking to the other side "Where going to that one hot dog place on the boardwalk so maybe after words we can walk on the beach," Tails put his hand on Cream's knee looking up at her she nodded then kissed him.

Tails took his hand of her knee and put it on the jack he put the car in reverse and headed off towards the beach.

Cream sat in the restaurant not talking, starring off into space ignoring the clatter of the restaurant and people inside of it.

"Cream," Amy snapped bringing the rabbit back to reality "Do you know what you want to it?" Amy asked Cream looked at Tails who was right across from her; he was in the middle of an important sounding conversation with Sonic.

"Just a chocolate milk shake and fries," The rabbit smiled a hint of nervousness hit Amy.

"That's all?" She asked cocking her head to the side; the girl just nodded looking away.

"Hi are you ready to order?" a young hedgehog asked, Amy nodded then looked over at Sonic.

"I'll start," he said putting his menu down "Five chili dogs please add fries and a coke," he smiled handing his menu.

The waitress looked over at Tails "The two chili dog meal with an Apple Juice," Tails looked at Cream who just smiled.

"I would like a corn dog with a chocolate milkshake," the rabbit looked over at her chao who was at home almost all day without food "And can I get a side of fries for him please," the waitress nodded then looked at Amy.

"Same as her but with a coke," Amy reached for Cream's menu handing it to the waitress.

"So..." Amy began looking at Sonic "Who sleeps where tonight?" she asked giving Sonic a flirty look.

"Well I was thinking," Tails began answering the question "Cream will stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch and then whatever Sonic decides to do with you," Amy sneered at his answer then looked at Sonic, Cream smiled a light smile.

"Um you can stay with me in my room," Sonic grinned making Amy blush then look at Cream.

"Chao," Cheese shouted, Cream gave him a wide eyed "shut up" look just then the waitress came out a plate atop her hand full of drinks.

"Apple juice for you," She said handing Tails his drink a small thank you coming out of his mouth, a coke to Amy and Sonic then a delicious looking milkshake to Cream.

"Want some?" Cream asked Cheese he nodded then reached for the shake. Cream smiled wanting to take a drink of her own, Tails moved he's drink over to her she grabbed it nodding at Tails as a thank you. The waitress came about twenty minute's later food at hand. She gave the rightful person, asked if they needed anything then nodded as a sign of goodbye.

"Man I'm starving!" Sonic picked up the chili dog scarfing it down in about a minute, Amy's mouth a gap as she watched him do so.

Cream looked over at Cheese forgetting he had her milkshake, she snatched making him frown but she then gave him the fries making his frown turn into a wide smile. They teens finished eating at about seven o'clock.

"I'm going to take Amy back to the house to hang out for awhile," Sonic said as he paid the bill at the register.

"Thank you," the waitress called looking at her tip, Sonic threw up his hand as a sign of your welcome before leaving Tails next to him, the girls trailing behind.

"So Cream," Amy whispered as they walked, Cream looked at her.

"What?" She asked turning around to make sure Cheese was with her, he was.

"Are you and Tails going to stay in the same bed?" Amy asked a smile forming on her face.

Cream nearly tripped "No," she shirked trying to hold her self up.

Amy laughed looking over at the guys who were already at the cars "Come on, I don't mean sex I just mean cuddling," Amy informed as they reached the cars.

"I don't think so," Cream mumbled her cheeks a slight red.

"You're lose," Amy winked walking over to Sonic, she put her arms around his waist and kissed him. Cream did almost the same thing except she put her arms around his shoulder.

"Come on," Tails moved from under her arms them dropping, Cream raised an eyebrow "Get your camera first though," Tails smiled unlocking the car. Cream beamed opening the door.

"Amy, Can you take Cheese home with you please, he looks tired," Cream asked Amy looking at the Chao who keep closing his eyes and dipping.

"Yeah of course," Amy said grabbing the chao; she cradled him in her arms.

"Lets go, see ya later Tails Cream," Sonic nodded opening the car door, Amy waved goodbye before entering the car.

Tails grabbed Cream's hand and started walking towards the beach area. It was still light out, almost sunset a perfect time for pictures.

"Tails its so beautiful out at this hour," Cream said taking a picture of the ocean.

"Yeah can I see the camera?" Tails asked extending his hand waiting for her to give it to him.

"Sure," she smiled giving him the camera just then Tails snapped a picture Cream of guard.

"Now that's beautiful," he smiled showing her the picture

Cream just smiled reaching for the camera, but Tails to quick.

He moves in with Cream kissing her cheek he snaps the picture, it was perfect "We take good pictures," he laughed pulling her into a kiss taking a picture that way.

"I'll have to print this and take them to mom," Cream smiled then frowned thinking of how hurt her mom was "I can't believe that happened," she muttered looking down at the beach.

Tails but his hand around his sad girlfriends waist "Its gonna be ok," Tails whispered in her long floppy ears kissing her cheek.

"Yeah your right, she wouldn't want to see me sad," Cream said encouraging herself. Turning Tails around to face her she kissed a perfect movie kiss, a kiss full of passion and love.

"I hope every day is like this," Tails laughed as soon as Cream let go.

"You want it to be?" she blushed kissing him again. Doesn't everybody wish there lives were like this?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Hey! Its back! Thanks to the comments of anialator. A big fan I would assume from the comments :D. Thanks! I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog none of the characters. I'm just a big fan :D.

Chapter 6

"I give you a job and you ruin it! Fools." Eggman yelled at the two robots that stood in front of him looking back and forth at each other.

"Sir we didn't mean to cause any problems but you didn't give us any spec-"Decoe began but he got cut of by the loud boom of Eggmans voice.

"You idiots! You had instructions to take that pink hedgehog!" Eggman bellowed looking at both the robots again. "You are going to try again and this time you are not going to fail!" without another word Eggman walked out of the room Decoe and Becoe standing stiller than usual.

"Well we better get going before he comes back and has our head," Decoe ordered before leaving the area.

"Will he really take our heads?" Becoe asked rubbing his cold round head "I'm just getting used to it,"

* * *

When Cream and Tails got to the car it was dark outside and well over 8 o'clock, Creams eyes were stained with tears.

"I better get you home so you can get some sleep I don't want you worrying all night long and not sleeping at all," Tails told Cream opening the door for her, she got in faster than she wanted.

"I keep telling myself she's going to be okay but I don't know for sure I don't want to lie to myself," Cream cried looking out the window.

"Its not lying when you know she'll be ok its optimism," Tails said running his hand over her ears, Cream just laughed a nervous laugh.

"I hope your right," she sighed leaning her head against the window Tails just smiled wearily.

When Tails pulled into the driveway at the house Cream was asleep in the passenger seat, Tails looked over at her a smile crossing his face as he got out of the car and to the other side to carry her inside. At first he couldn't lift her then he got her into his arms and it was smoothing sailing from there.

"Amy a little help," Tails cried once he got the door open to the house, Sonic and Amy where on the couch watching a movie. Amy jerked around to see Cream falling out of Tails arms.

"Oh! Here put her on the couch," Amy pushed Sonic off to make room for Cream Sonic just looked at Amy angrily.

"I'll go get blankets for her," Tails called running to his room and stripping of the blankets that lay upon his bed.



"Here I'll stay out here with her on that couch," Tails told Amy and Sonic pointing to the smaller couch in the corner.

"Whatever man," Sonic laughed turning off the DVD player and TV "Come on Amy lets go to bed," Amy followed smiling at Creams sleepy state.

"Its good that she's sleeping," Amy smiled before heading to her room. "Amy?" Tails called before she made it too the room completely. "Do you think Vanilla's gonna make it?" Tails asked shyly knowing the answer.

"No, I don't think she's gonna make it but we have to stay optimistic for Cream," Amy admitted tears swelling in her eyes "Good night Tails," Amy walked in to the room and shut the door.

"Yeah I don't think so either," Tails whispered before turning the kitchen light off and walking to Cream who looked like sleeping beauty to Tails. "Good night lovely," he kissed her forehead before covering her with the blankets and walking to the other couch.

"Ouch what was that?" Becoe screamed softly Decoe just looked at him with annoyance in his eyes. Decoe and Becoe approached Sonics' house slowly trying to complete the task they were given by Eggman, to take the pink hedgehog.

"Becoe be quiet! We are getting close and we don't need your idiot self getting us caught!" Decoe urged as they came to a window that looked into Tails room.

"Perfect an open window, I'll find the girl then bring her out to you," Decoe commanded lifting himself through the open window.

"Okay I guess," Becoe replied but Decoe was already inside "Its really dark out here hurry up please," he called to no one.

Decoe walked inside the house lightly "For having a smart fox live here I would imagine an alarm system," he laughed coming into a clearing in the living room, he stopped once he saw Tails on the couch. "Uh oh," he began walking again slowly to the couch in front of him, Cream was lying on this one.

"Mommy is that you?" Cream called in her sleep the covers over her face, Decoe smiled as he slipped his arms under Creams limp body.

"Gotcha ya," He laughed running through the halls and into Tails room where the window was open and his brother was waiting. "I got her!" He yelled as he lowered Cream out the window to Becoe.

"Now what do we do?" Becoe asked looking at the blanketed figure in his arms Decoe pulled out a pen and paper from the backpack that laid on the floor next to Becoe.

"Take her to the plane I'll meet you there in a few minutes," Decoe instructed writing on the paper:

_If you ever want to see your sweet pink hedgehog again you better do what I say, Eggman is excepting you Sonic the Hedgehog. Come Alone and you'll get her back._

_Decoe and Becoe_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Its Back! Well a little anyway. Yes its been a long time so I hope its good enough. I'll hopefully have the story finished by the end of my summer break.

Hope you guys enjoy! and Sorry for the shortness.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Amy its okay I'll get her I promise," Amy's crying woke up Tails who was already worried enough about Cream.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked looking at Amy who started to cry out again Sonic just rubbed her back some more.

"Here," Sonic sighed handing Tails the note that was left on the table, he skimmed threw it before throwing on the table and running to his room.

"She was taken? How is this possible?" Tails yelled running into his room to see his window wide open Creams shoes lying on the floor. "No! It's my fault!" he ran into the living room once more and down a fleet of stairs to his lab.

"Tails, what are you going to do?" Sonic asked racing down the stairs after him a worried looking crossing his face.

"I'm going to get her what do you think?" Tails yelled in frustration slamming his fist on the desk in front of him. "They got in because of me my window was left open I didn't…I didn't know they were going to do something like this," Tails cried looking at the desk tears clouding his vision.

"Tails they thought she was Amy," Sonic said placing the note on the desk "they didn't know it was Cream I have to go with you or we won't get her back," Sonic walked over to the Cyclone, Tails airplane.

"But it said to come alone," Tails mumbled still looking at the desk in front of him everything that has happened coming into place.

"That was when he thought it was Amy its Cream maybe it's different," Sonic thought placing his hand on the airplane.

"Maybe it isn't! I have to go alone or I might not ever get her back," Tails yelled getting out of the chair by the desk and running to the airplane where Sonic was.

He pulled of the cover and looked at the plane Sonic stood behind him looking at it also "I need to fix something's fast," Tails got his toolbox and flew under the plane and began working Sonic left the lab needing to make a call.

"What is going on?" Knuckles asked looking from Amy to Sonic squeezing Rouges hand "Why is everyone lookin' so down? He chuckled Rouge just kicked him.

"Eggman's gang was here and they kidnapped Cream thinking she was Amy," Sonic said Amy in his arms crying some more.

"Oh," Knuckles whispered Rouge just gasped "What are we going to do?" He asked looking at Sonic and Amy worried.

"Well Tails is saying he's going to get her alone but we don't know if it is such a good idea," Sonic confessed looking at Amy again.

"And that is because?" Knuckles asked with a skeptical look 'You know he can do it he's pretty damn strong,"

"He can but the note said for me to go what if when he sees Tails he kidnaps him then we wouldn't be able to get to him," Sonic said beginning to pace around the room as Amy and Rouge went into the living room to talk.

"Let him go you would do the same thing," Knuckles implied looking at the hedgehog walked back an forth.

"Your right but I still have a funny feeling all of these is a trap." Sonic admitted still pacing.

* * *

"Becoe! Decoe! You IDIOTS!!" Eggman screamed coming into the lab were Decoe and Becoe stayed. They had just got back from their journey, the two robots were turned off in sleep mode but Eggman flipped a switch and the two woke up fast.

"What's wrong sssiirr?" Becoe asked seeing the anger in Eggman's face he backed away Decoe by his side.

"You idiots got the wrong girl! I asked for the pink one, pink one and you brought me the rabbit!" he yelled furiously Becoe and Decoe got down on their knees.

"We are sorry sir, we had no idea we thought it was the right girl," Decoe cried looking at Eggman his hands in the pleading position.

"But sir think of it this way at least we'll have one person here the fox will come after-," Becoe began saying but Eggman cut him off with a huge grin.

"Then that hedgehog will come after the fox! Genius! I'm glad I thought of it and boys its time to wake the girl up," with that plan said and done Eggman left.

"Wait wasn't that your idea?" Decoe asked Becoe he just rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room.

"Let's go idiot its wakey wakey time for Ms. Rabbit," Becoe left the room Decoe coming close after the thought still in his mind.

* * *

The room was dark when Cream opened her eyes, the floor was cold and she was hungry. She slowly rose looking around her she couldn't see anything, she wasn't at home.

"Hello?" she called feeling the walls for support and if right on que the lights came on and she found herself staring at two robots.

"Welcome to hell whoever you are," Decoe laughed Cream feel to the ground and cried.


End file.
